Version/13.7
Power Up Update Out Now! Features * New Hero: The Gun Witch! ** As selected by you in our Influence Vote, the Gun Witch is here! ** Using Broom Power, a magically regenerating resource, the Gun Witch has no need for blue mana and can use all of her powers at will. With abilities and witchcraft spells, the Gun Witch can fly from spot to spot, hovering in the air as she snipes enemies on the ground. ** The Gun Witch Bundle includes the Black Magic Ops costume! * Game Browser ** We’ve made a ton of changes to how you play maps and create games in the Power Up update. With the new Game Browser, you can now see every game being played. No more jumping blindly into a game hoping to find other players! Use the map, mode and difficulty filters to find the open games you want to play, or create your own. Entice players to join you by adding a custom name to your game. With the minimum iPWR filter, you can make sure the right people are joining your games. ** To play a Private Game, select the map, mode and difficulty, and then select Create Game. On this new popup, you can choose to create a Public or Private Game. ** The Game Browser replaces the old War Table flythrough screen, which should free up some memory. ** This is a first pass on the Game Browser. We’ll add more filters and settings based on your feedback, and we’ll clean up some of the rough edges on the UI in a future update. * Reorganization of Campaign and Incursions ** We’ve restructured the game into three game modes: Defense (previously called Campaign), Challenges (previously called Incursions), and Onslaught. All of these modes are unlocked from the beginning. Each mode now contains the following difficulties: Normal, Hard, Expert, Insane, and Nightmare I - IV. Thanks to your Influence Vote, Normal and Hard are both unlocked from the beginning, and the other difficulties unlock as your heroes’ level increases. ** More reorganizations to come with our upcoming Strategy Revamp changes! * First Armor Set: Armor of Storms ** We’ve added our first armor set to the game! Armor sets can be worn by any hero. Each piece in a set has a unique Legendary Passive centered around a particular theme. This set is themed around lightning and storms. ** This set is catered towards DPS heroes. ** Gloves of the Storms: *** Smites of Lightning: Attacks spawn a projectile that upon colliding with a target deals X% of your Hero Damage stat as damage and bounces up to Y times ** Helm of the Storms: *** Lightning Mana: Increases your mana capacity by X with a Y% chance on hit to regen mana at a high rate for Z seconds ** Chest of the Storms: *** Taser Suit: X% chance on taking damage to stun the enemy that hit you for Y seconds ** Boots of the Storms: *** Lightning Boots: Increases movement speed by X. Upon landing, you deal Lightning Damage in an area around you dealing Y% of your Hero Damage stat as damage. ** Each piece is located in the Victory Chest on different maps, so find them all! ** We’ll be paying close attention to your feedback about this set, so please try it out and let us know what you think! * Unique Legendary Loot Update ** In this update, we’re spreading out our unique legendary loot so almost every map has something unique to farm. Just like the recent Incursion weapons, these are guaranteed drops every time you win the map. Here’s a teaser of where you’ll find some of these items, but we’ll leave it to you to discover where the other items live: *** Dragonfall Bazaar: Toxic Shock Bow *** Forgotten Ruins: Charge of the Harbinger Sword (DPS) *** Liferoot Forest Incursion: Armageddon Staff *** Ramparts Incursion: Purge Evil Polearm * Daily Mission Updates ** Based on your feedback, we’ve made the following changes to Daily Missions: ** Reduced the number of maps required to complete the Daily Missions from 5 to 3 and 3 to 2. Dailies are faster to complete now. ** Reduced the likelihood of seeing Daily Missions that require you to win on maps in a certain area and increased the chance of seeing general “Win X Maps” Dailies. ** Adjusted the number of Defender Medals given for Daily Missions so that completing Daily Missions that require you to win on maps in a certain area are more rewarding than the general Dailies. * Melee Update ** In an experiment, we’re removing root motion (automatically moving forward while swinging) on the Medium Squire swords! It’s our goal that this change will give you more freedom and player control while melee attacking. Please try this out and let us know what you think. If you like it, we’ll apply it to the other Squire weapons and then to other melee heroes. Balance A big balance focus of this update was bringing the four original heroes up to the level of our newest heroes! We’ll be paying attention to game data and your feedback for more tweaks and changes. As part of our hero buffs, we're updating some of our old passives to a new system, removing some passives and combining others into a single passive on a single item. As a result, we will be rerolling a number of passives. If the passive is getting updated to a new system, the value will be rerolled to either a higher or lower number than what you currently have. If the passive is being removed, it will be rerolled into another passive of a similar type (so if it’s a defense passive, it’ll be rolled to another defense passive). The end result should be that the four original heroes are on par with the new heroes, giving you more defense setup variety. From there, we’re working on changes in future updates to make the game more challenging and rewarding! Abilities * Pole Smash ** Buffed damage significantly ** Removed cooldown ** Reduced to mana cost to 25 ** Falloff damage removed ** Scales off of Ability Power * Chi Blast ** Buffed damage significantly ** Removed cooldown ** Increased mana cost to 50 ** Falloff damage removed * Heroic Presence ** Increased damage buff ** Increased Heal Strength ** Increased mana cost to 100 ** Cooldown is now 10 seconds * Shielding Wave ** Buffed the Shield Strength to 2000% of your AP ** Mana cost is 100 ** Cooldown is now 10 seconds Defenses * Lightning Aura ** Increased Damage * Lightning Strikes Aura ** Increased Damage * Boost Aura ** Increased the amount of DP given to defenses by 25% * Sky Guard Tower ** Damage increased slightly Gear * Monk Harbinger Weapon ** Pole Smash Fist (Passive) *** Cooldown reduction removed *** The two fists now roll their damage independently **** First fist between X **** Second fist between Y *** Rebalanced stats to be more viable ** Lightning Strikes Passive *** Chance to proc is now variable *** Damage from first fist is now variable *** Area damage from smaller fists is now variable *** Rebalanced to be more viable * Serenity Aura Range Passive ** Only appears on gloves now ** Value increased slightly since it’s only on gloves now. * Serenity Aura Slow Passive (Idle Flow) ** Increased intensity of the slow * Betsy Weapon Passive ** Slight change to do a chance on hit that secondary attacks will spawn a lightning area, dealing a portion of your Hero Damage stat as storm damage for a randomized amount of seconds. Abilities * Magic Missile ** Increased damage ** Increased max number of marked targets to 8 ** Removed cooldown ** Reduced mana cost to 25 * Tornado ** Increased damage ** Increased knockup duration ** Reduced cooldown to 2 seconds ** Max targets you can hit is now 10 * Lightning Rod ** Massively increased damage ** Stun duration is now 18 seconds ** Cooldown is now 10 seconds * Mana Bomb ** Increased damage ** Cooldown is now 10 seconds Defenses * Arcane Barrier ** Buffed Arcane Barrier Health * Flameburst Tower ** Increased Damage ** Reduced AoE damage falloff * Earthshatter Tower ** Earthshatter Tower is now single target and heavy damage. Gear * Balanced the Halberd primary fire. * Slightly reduced firing rates on all staves and increased damage of attacks. Don’t worry: There are still fast-firing staves. * Buffed secondary attack damage on staves. * Apprentice Harbinger Weapon ** Arcane Barrier Passive *** Removed health bonus given since base health of the Barrier was boosted *** Increased damage effects *** Increased DoT duration to 8 seconds *** DoT damage scales separately from meteor damage ** Mana Bomb Passive *** Buffed to be more viable *** The three passive values roll separately now (Shield Strength, DoT Damage, and Meteor Damage) * Frost Fire and Frosty Power ** Frost Fire removed and replaced with Frosty Power ** Frosty Power only appears on weapons now and replaces the Frost Fire passive ** Increased amount of power gained to account for the loss of Frost Fire Abilities * Sword Beam ** Increased damage ** Increased VFX for 100% more WOW factor. Isom lervs Serd Berm. ** Increased collision size to match new graphics ** Scales with Ability Power ** Reduced mana cost to 25 ** Removed falloff damage ** Removed cooldown ** Deals magic damage * Empowered Sword Beam ** Increased damage ** Increased VFX for 100% more WOW factor. ** Increased collision size to match new graphics ** Scales with Ability Power ** Reduced mana cost to 25 ** Removed falloff damage ** Removed cooldown ** Deals magic damage * Provoke ** Increased damage boost ** Removed cooldown ** Reduced mana cost to 50 * Seismic Slam ** Increased damage ** Deals Earth damage now ** Increased stun duration ** Increased damage to enemies that are on the outside of the ability ** Increased mana cost to 100 ** Cooldown is now 10 seconds * Block ** Increased block strength from 40% to 65%, 90% with sphere. * Attacks ** The Squire decided to focus a little more on arm day and some attacks in his combo chain have added knockback effects ** We removed root motion from Medium Squire weapons. Try it out and tell us how it feels. Defenses * Spike Blockade ** Increased health ** Increased damage by 125% * Cannonball Tower ** Increased damage by 40% * Heavy Cannonball Tower ** Significantly increased damage ** Reduced projectile speed * Training Dummy ** Massively increased health ** Increased damage by 100% * Ballista ** Increased damage by 30% Gear * Squire Harbinger Weapon ** Provoke Passive ** Increased DoT damage ** Increased Seismic Slam * Training Dummy ** Increased damage ** Removed health bonus given since base health of the Dummy was boosted ** Chance to roll the proc chance * Hearty Harpoon Passive ** Now rolls only on Totems * Explodey Harpoon ** Now scales with Defense Power and values adjusted slightly to give it a little girth. * Betsy Weapon Passive ** Now deals a % of your Hero Damage stat as Damage instead Abilities * Concussive Shots ** Increased damage ** Damage scales with Ability Power ** Reduced mana cost to 25 ** Reduced cooldown to 5 seconds * Sticky Nades ** Damage increased substantially ** Damage now scales with Ability Power ** Mana cost set to 50 ** Reduced cooldown to 5 seconds * Oil Flask ** Slightly increased damage ** Increased the ignited oil damage and it now scales with AP ** Increased oil duration by 4 seconds ** Mana cost set to 50 ** Removed cooldown * Piercing Shot ** Increased damage substantially ** Damage now scales with Ability Power ** Mana cost set to 100 ** Reduced cooldown to 10 seconds Defenses * Explosive Trap ** Damage increased by 35% * Elemental Chaos Trap ** Damage increased by 400% * Geyser Trap ** Increased damage ** Decreased attack rate * Blaze Balloon ** Damage increased by 45% ** DoT tick rate reduced slightly * Poison Dart Tower ** Increased damage substantially ** DoT applies quicker to targets ** Changes targets after hitting Gear * Slightly reduced firing rates on all bows and increased damage of attacks. Don’t worry: There are still fast-firing bows. * Huntress Harbinger Weapon ** Concussive Shots Passive *** Increased damage *** The initial spikes and spike AoE scale separately with damage ** Geyser Shard Passive *** Increased damage *** Can roll its damage and chance to proc separately. * Phoenix Call Passive ** Phoenix Damage and Luck have been combined into Phoenix Call. ** Values increased to accommodate for this change ** Phoenix’s collision increased by 50% for more whammity wozzle. ** Phoenix Damage and Phoenix Luck no longer appear on items * Poison Dart Passives ** Towering Poison and Speedy Darts have been removed. ** Explosive Poison has been reworked *** Poison Dart Tower now does more damage. When a poisoned target dies, it detonates dealing a percentage of your Defense Power Stat as damage to enemies within a given radius. Other Balance Changes * Fixed a bug where the Nullify and Harden passives were increasing resistances more than what was stated. They should now be accurate. * The Abyss Lord’s Colossus and Skeletal Orc towers’ Critical Damage now scales with each upgrade, maxing out at 3.0. * Series EV2 Heat Dissipation updated ** Sword/Staff canisters that were using bursts updated to have more-balanced Heat/second dissipation ** Mega'Manus Projector Heat Dissipation decreased 42 H/s -> 18 H/s ** Mcdooger's Heat Dissipation increased 10 H/s -> 15 H/s * Skill Sphere Changes ** Chilling and Oiling Strikes have had their slows increased. ** Oily Harpoon (Squire) no longer reduces Ballista damage. ** Cooldown Reduction has a minimum proc time of once per second. Bug Fixes * In order to fix the Series EV2 node placement bug, we’ve reset the Options/Keybindings. * Fixed a server crash that would happen if a player switches heroes quickly and continuously. * Fixed a bug that would cause players to get stuck in the Tutorial. * Fixed a bug where costume accessories in the Costume Shop could not be previewed before purchase. * Heroes will now properly resume auto-attacking after using abilities. * DPS and Attack Rate numbers on the Abyss Lord’s Skeletal Ramster should be more accurate now. * Fixed a bug where party leaders in a Private Game could kick themselves from a match. * Fixed an issue where selecting items for sale in the Inventory and closing the Inventory without selling those items would break the Inventory UI when reopening it. * Fixed a bug where new players would see the original heroes locked until the player moved through the heroes on the Create Hero screen. * Fixed an issue where Victory Chests would float in the air on The Buried Bastille. * Run N’Gun Skill Sphere now properly increases movement speed. * Chilling Strikes Skill Sphere now properly works on the Abyss Lord. * Abyss Fountain of Speed Skill Sphere now properly increases movement speed. * Fixed a bug where melee heroes could attack while in the Inventory. * Fixed an NPC dialogue box that was referring to Monthly Missions instead of Bonus Missions. * Fixed a VFX issue with the Abyss Lord’s defenses in The Buried Bastille. * Fixed an issue where enemies would get stuck on ledges on The Ramparts. * Fixed a VFX issue with Series EV2’s shadow in The Buried Bastille. * Correctly stylized “War Table” on the interact icon. * Fixed a VFX issue with the Abyss Lord’s Tomes in the Blacksmith shop. * Fixed missing SFX issue on The Bling King Incursion. * Fixed a Lightning Bug projectile VFX issue. Known Issues * We’re still investigating the crashes that are being reported to us. We’ve dramatically decreased the amount of crashing, but there’s still work to be done! * Players can sometimes fall through the tavern/marketplace floor. If you restart the game, this should fix the problem. * The projectile spawned from the Gloves of the Storms passive does not work on the Abyss Lord and will not fire correctly when used with EV2 or the Huntress. Fix will be deployed in next update/patch. * Trying to join a game via the Game Browser when it’s already going can cause players to be not able to matchmake. Returning to the title screen and back will fix this. Fix incoming. * The Game Browser can sometimes take an extended period of time to remove a no longer valid session from the session list. * On occasion, loot data for a map will not load so all loot dropped will be of iPower 1. This can also affect Victory Chest. We’re currently investigating. * The Taser Suit passive will display with a radius stat of 0 but the passive functions properly. Category:Versions